


auld land syne

by Misari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Feels, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Study, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fix-It, I changed the end of Steve's arc, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, cause the actual one is shit, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: Por los viejos tiempos... la copa en alto para ellos. A quienes amamos.(Post-Endgame).





	1. UNO

**Author's Note:**

> Todo de Marvel, por desgracia.

 

> _we’ll take a cup of kindness_
> 
> _yet, for old times sake_
> 
> _-Auld land syne_

(Por los viejos tiempos...)

****

**i.Clint ( & Natasha).**

 —¡A dónde dijiste que estaba! —grita hacia las escaleras, en el ático.

 —¡En el viejo baúl! —le responde Lila, su voz lejana.

 —¿Baúl? —Clint mira con las cejas levantadas hacia los _dos_ baúles que se amontonan entre viejas cajas y porquerías olvidadas, justo debajo del tragaluz redondo que parece un ojo de búho ciego y deforme—. ¡Cuál baúl! —espera unos veinte segundos exactos. Los cuenta—. ¡Lila! ¡Cuál baúl!

 Su hija no le responde. Vuelve a llamarla, solo que esta vez espera cinco segundos. Obtiene la misma respuesta: silencio absoluto. Clint bufa y se dispone a buscar en ambos baúles; _total_ tiene tiempo de sobra. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar la vieja raqueta de tenis de Laura de sus años competitivos entre dos baúles?

 *

  _Assí que… sentarás cabeza._

_Tasha._

_Ey, me alegro por ti._

_¿En serio?_

_Siempre hablo en serio._

*

 Por supuesto que el primer baúl en el que busca y rebusca y deja un revuelto de cosas desparramadas por el sucio piso del ático no es el baúl que guarda la raqueta. Por supuesto que no. Mira con disgusto algunas cosas de dudosa procedencia _y_ consistencia y con nostalgia otras tantas: juguetes de Cooper y Lila, viejas cosas suyas de cuando el número del siglo todavía no empezaba con dos, como un walkman que está seguro todavía funciona, y ropa vieja de Laura, como sus trajes de tenis. Duda por unos minutos sobre guardar todo o dejarlo para después. Con su suerte la estúpida raqueta está en el fondo del segundo baúl.

 *

  _El sol es abrumador. El sudor baja rápido por su cuero cabelludo hacia su cuello cayendo en su espalda y terminando contra el elástico de sus shorts de baño hawaiano. La barbacoa se hará rapidísimo. Al menos la carne huele rico y la limonada es dulce y fría contra sus labios._

_No sabe por qué dice la siguiente estupidez; el sol le quemó el cerebro seguramente._

_—Tú también deberías sentar cabeza._

_Natasha lo mira. No le responde._

*   

 Clint no entiende cómo pueden caber tantas cosas en un espacio de madera tan chiquito como ese viejo y destartalado baúl que huele a humedad y podredumbre. Tampoco entiende como no se derrumbó sobre sí mismo. Saca un pictionary, dinosaurios de plástico, un juego de doce copas de plástico, un mantel apolillado, CDs, películas en VHS, un peluche de Dumbo al que le faltan los dos ojos, un destornillador, tres latas de pinturas, _con que acá estaba el encendedor de los Sex Pistols cómo rayos llegó aquí,_ teclas de un piano, un clarinete de juguete, tres cajas vacías de LEGO, una llena, plastilina llena de hongos, un bebote, una pista de autos, piezas de un rompecabezas y con cada objeto que sigue sacando que _no_ es la condenada raqueta menos paciencia va teniendo. Toma aire y cambia de estrategia. Hunde sus manos a través de la capa de cosas y la remueve esperando que ningún bicho le devore los dedos. Hilarante, sería, absolutamente hilarante. Toca algo rasposo, con forma de cilindro, y creyendo que es la raqueta tira de él con todas sus fuerzas. _¡Ajá!_ El triunfo le dura dos segundos; no es la maldita raqueta. Es… un pedazo de lija enrollada. ¿Con algo dentro de ella?

 *

  _Corre. Desde que sonó el teléfono es lo único que ha estado haciendo por la última media hora. Corre. Los pasillos de un hospital, gris, blanco, austero, triste. Hace poco estuvo en uno. El nacimiento de Lila. Corre. La habitación es la 289. Corre, corre, corre. Se queda sin aire, siente a los pulmones chillar. Una enferma le grita que no se permite correr en los pasillos. Le importa una mierda. Corre. Hay una maldita estación de enfermeras en el pasillo de las habitaciones 270 a la 300. Le para un enfermero enorme. Le pregunta si es pariente de quien viene a ver. Si, si, le dice. Tiene que correr. ¿Esposo? ¿Hermano? ¿Primo? Esposo, le dice, sin pensar. Esposo. El enfermo lo mira con desconfianza. Quiere gritarle. ¿Tiene identificación? Va a golpearlo. Nick Fury se acerca por detrás como una sombra y le dice algo al oído al enfermero. De mala gana lo deja pasar. No le dice ni gracias a Fury. Vuelve a correr. Hay dos agentes de SHIELD en la puerta 289. No le dicen nada. Tampoco comentan que acaba de decir que es su esposo y que ellos recuerden la agente Romanoff no es casada._

_—Natasha —es todo lo que atina a decir cuando la ve en la camilla._

_Ella le sonríe, débil, pequeña, pálida, cansada._

_—Viniste —su voz sale quebrada._

_El corazón se le encoge. Los ojos le tiemblan._

_—Siempre voy a venir —y si su voz también sale quebrada Natasha no le dice nada. Arrastra la silla de plástico hasta la camilla y se sienta. Natasha toma su mano cuando se la extiende. La silla de plástico cruje con sus movimientos. Aprieta su mano, fría, y luego se la frota. Su corazón todavía corre. Natasha le susurra ven aquí. Une sus frentes, respirando el aire mezclado de sus alientos que sale caliente. Puede escuchar su corazón latir. Nadie les molesta. Tampoco nadie pasa a decirle que la hora de visita terminó. Se queda hasta verla quedarse dormida de a poco. Se queda hasta que amanece. Se queda a su lado. Siempre, le repite para que tenga dulce sueños, siempre Tasha._

*

 Desenrolla la lija sin demasiadas expectativas, curioso. Quizá es un viejo mapa del tesoro de cuando Cooper y Lila pasaron por su fase pirata. Encuentra un sobre, viejo, el papel que antes era blanco ahora tiene una tonalidad amarillenta. Está sellado; nunca fue abierto. Lo abre ahora. El aliento se le queda atravesado en la garganta. Lo que encuentra no es un mapa, pero sí un _tesoro_.

 Una vieja fotografía.

 Unas palabras escritas detrás.

 *  

  _Mira hacia el cielo negro, tapado de nubes a punto de escupir nieve._

_—¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche? El pronóstico anuncia tormenta._

_—No creo que sea una buena idea._

_Clint no le insiste. Ve a Natasha marcharse._

_—¿Nat no se quedó al final? —le pregunta Laura cuando lo siente entrar en la cama._

_La mentira le sale fácil: —No, tenía que hacer alguna cosa urgente de SHIELD._

*

 Lila sube al ático para buscar a Clint una hora después. No lo encuentra. En vez de eso encuentra a los dos baúles abiertos y un montón de cosas tiradas por el piso, amontonadas unas sobre las otras, y un espacio vacío cerca del baúl más viejo que le llama la atención. Cuando se acerca ve que no está vacío: en el suelo hay un sobre y una fotografía de Natasha y Clint. Se ven tan jóvenes. Felices. Espontáneos, riendo a carcajadas, el brazo de Natasha sobre el hombro de Clint, la mano de Clint sobre la cadera de Natasha. Mirándose entre ellos y no a la cámara. Lila toma la fotografía y la da vuelta. Lee lo que hay escrito en la letra indiscutible de la tía Nat: _(foto tomada el 23 de mayo de 1997). Hoy es tu cumpleaños y quería darte esta foto como regalo. Ya es vieja, eh. Cinco años pasaron ¿puedes creerlo? Pero te veías tan feliz con tu familia que preferí no interrumpir, así que he decidido guardarla en este baúl viejo. (Por cierto, este ático necesita que lo limpien, huele a muerto). Quizá algún día la encuentres. Cuando lo hagas –si es que lo haces- quiero que lo sepas, Clint. Siempre. ¿Entiendes? Siempre. Feliz cumpleaños._ Lila se queda mirando el _siempre_ , hipnotizada. Respira profundo. Lo entiende. Cree entenderlo, al menos. Decide guardarla cuidadosamente en el sobre. La desliza por el bolsillo de su campera. Le da una palmada. No le cuenta a Laura lo que encontró y en cambio le dice que papá necesita espacio. Cuando Nate pregunta por qué ambas le dicen: está triste. Y todos entienden.

 *

  _…Siempre_

*

Clint alza la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado de la noche sobre el techo de casa. El silencio es absoluto y se siente la única persona en el universo entero; invierno, verano, otoño, primavera, no hace la diferencia, llueve, ventisque, truene, se despeje, no hace la diferencia. Recuerda. En el medio del campo el aire es místico, perfecto para desenterrar fotografías nunca regaladas en baúles viejos, y el cielo se ve de otra manera: no hay luces que oculten las mil trillones de estrellas que brillan en carne viva y el polvo del Universo que vio por primera vez en ese viaje a un pasado ya escrito por un futuro condenado. El cielo de esa noche se parece tanto al cielo de Vormir.

 Cuando baja la mirada y apoya la cabeza contra las rodillas todavía puede sentir la frente cálida de Tasha contra la suya.

 *

  _El mundo resultó ser un lugar demasiado basto._

_Bah, tonterías._

_¿Tonterías, Clint? Mira cuántos universos hay en él._

 *

 Clint cierra los ojos. De esa forma todavía puede ser parte de una realidad que dejó de serlo: Natasha lo espera sentada en la barra, sus cabellos rojos-y-rubios sueltos tras su espalda, la copa de Martini en una de sus manos, la otra a su lado, la aceituna entre sus labios y sus ojos brillando como las mil trillones de estrellas en el cielo nocturno sobre su cabeza. Lleva puesto unos sencillos vaqueros y una musculosa de cuello tubo negra. Muerde la aceituna, la traga, y la sonrisa que le regala es radiante, eclipsando cualquier sol. Palmea el asiento a su lado.

 —Te tardaste, Barton —le dice con su voz grave—. ¿Brindamos?

 Clint se ríe.

 —Siempre —confiesa.

 *

 Cuando abre los ojos ya es de madrugada y las lágrimas se secaron sobre sus mejillas.

 

 **ii.Thor ( & Loki).** 

 Brunnhilde no está convencida de que tomar una copa con él sea la mejor idea. Thor desestima la preocupación agitando una mano al aire y jurando por la memoria de un futuro mejor que las cosas cambiarán. _La última_ , promete. Se sientan en el límite del pequeño puente de madera, el que cae directo hacia el mar, y no se parece en nada al Bifrost pero trata de ser una pobre imitación de la grandeza perdida. La pintura arcoíris casi ni se nota, carcomida por el salitre y el viento luego de cinco años. Era de mala calidad. Por tantos minutos no dicen nada que bien podrían estar solos. Solos en Nuevo Asgard. En la Tierra. En el universo entero. Entonces Thor se toma toda la copa de un sorbo, la única que se permite, la última que va a tomar o tratar de, y abre a boca. Nunca fue bueno para contar historias; eso siempre fue una habilidad que Loki traía con él y antes de enterarse de la verdad creía que provenía de la sangre misma de Odín y Frigga. Elocuentes, sus padres. Elocuente, su hermano. ¿Él? Es más habilidoso cociendo una prenda que intentando articular palabras para crear realidades alternativas (que ya no son o quizá nunca lo fueron). Pero lo hace. Lo intenta. Y le cuenta a Brunnhilde la vez que Loki y él se escaparon de un banquete con unos emisarios de Vanaheim y lo increíblemente furioso que se puso Odín con ellos, tanto que los abofeteó y el dolor quedó en sus carnes por muchos siglos. (Quizá por eso Loki siempre fue capaz de ver el lado negro de Odín, de _aceptarlo_ ; si era capaz de abofetear a sus hijos hasta hacerlos sangrar por una travesura, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa). Fue un reto, por supuesto, porque así era como Loki lograba la mayoría de las veces que Thor hiciera algo que se suponía no tenían que hacer. Es obvio que no te animas a saltar del acantilado, hermano. No te atreves a robar del jardín de Idunn. De dónde sacas que tienes el valor de cazar un hafgufa, Thor. Existen más chances de que Asgard sea arrasado por un agujero negro que de tú robando un objeto de la bóveda de padre. Brunnhilde larga una carcajada, su copa derramándose hacia el mar y sus risas hacia el aire, y Thor le sonríe con dulzura. _Subí hasta el pico más alto del palacio, una vez_ , le confiesa _, desde el lado de afuera, por supuesto_. Y todo porque ese desquiciado te retaba a hacerlo, le dice ella mientras niega; en contraposición Thor asiente, aun con su sonrisa dulce cocida a los labios. El viento marino aúlla y el Bifrost-que-no-es-Bifrost chilla bajo sus cuerpos. Se muerde la lengua. Los labios. Duda. ¿Qué importancia tiene confesar secretos sobre los muertos? Están _muertos_. Toma aire y mira con deseo la copa de Brunnhilde. _Necesito una, o tres, o mil_ , piensa con un salvajismo que se parece a la desesperación que sintió los últimos años al no poder alcanzar a Loki. Como se deslizaba de sus manos _._ No le pide ni un sorbo; en vez de eso vuelve a abrir la boca y a contar una historia. Brunnhilde se endereza, la espalda recta, apenas escuchar las primeras palabras. Lo mira solemne.

  _Una tarde salimos a cazar. No recuerdo mucho qué fuimos a atrapar, o por qué, o si teníamos permiso. Éramos jóvenes. Solo recuerdo decirle a Loki que no me parecía buena idea, que sentía una tormenta vibrando en mis huesos. Recuerdo que me miró fijo y me dijo: ‘es la idea’ y quedarme como un idiota pensando de qué mierda estaba hablando. La tormenta nos alcanzó cerca del anochecer, cuando estábamos todavía a muchas leguas del Palacio, así que nos refugiamos en una cueva. Era húmeda, fría, oscura. Pero el cielo… hacía calor, mucho calor, y el cielo era un espectáculo de luz. Nunca volví a ver una tormenta como esa en mi vida, y he vivido muchos siglos._ Hace una pausa, sintiendo de repente el sabor del ozono y otra humedad que no es la suya en la boca; sintiendo el frío de la cueva en su espalda y el calor del aire contra su torso. Brunnhilde no lo presiona. Lo espera paciente, mirándole el rostro, tomando tragos a su copa de vez en vez. Thor mira hacia el horizonte, limpio, atardeciendo, desprovisto siquiera de una mínima nube. Se ve desnudo. Se siente desnudo. _Me sentía fantástico, feliz, vivo. Tuve unas repentinas y estúpidas ganas de salir de la cueva y dejar que la tormenta me arrastrara, me acunara en sus entrañas. Los rayos me llamaban. Avancé un paso hacia afuera pero Loki me tomó de la muñeca. Me miró como si… como si yo estuviera a miles de años luz de él. Creo que lo estaba. Me apretó la muñeca con desesperación. Sus ojos me miraban con desesperación. Quería traerme devuelta, de vuelta a él, así que me dio un reto: ¿qué serías capaz de hacer por mí, Thor? Nunca lo había oído tan serio, tan profundo. Tan aterrado._ Los colores del horizonte se tornan naranjas, rosas, rojos, tan rojos. Sangran. Sangra el horizonte. _No recuerdo haber pensado nada. La tormenta me llamaba, pero le di la espalda. Le di la espalda a la tormenta y miré a Loki a los ojos, de frente. Cualquier cosa, le dije, cualquier cosa. No me escuchó. Se lo repetí. Cualquier cosa, Loki, ¿entiendes? Y supongo que lo hizo porque me dijo… entonces… entonces bésame. Y lo hice. Lo besé._ Brunnhilde deja deslizar la copa por sus labios. Todavía le queda licor. Es un olor tan fuerte que a Thor le dan nauseas. Qué hicieron después, le pregunta; un susurro, un murmullo. Como si nada. Como si _no_ acabara de confesarle que besó a su propio hermano cuando eran unos chiquillos ingenuos y solo le temían al abandono por las tormentas. No cree que pueda responderle. No siente que pueda. La garganta le pica. Los ojos le pican. Y el horizonte se cierra sobre la herida sangrante de su sol oculto, las nubes apareciendo de pronto. ¿Thor? _Y entonces me devolvió el beso. Mm, hicimos mucho más que solo besarnos. Después lo llevé a la tormenta conmigo y nos bañamos en ella. Cada vez que un rayo rompía el cielo Loki sonreía. Por qué, no quiso decírmelo. Pero no impidió que le pidiera a la tormenta que me ayudara a regalarle algo que solo yo podía darle, para que nunca más pensara que una tormenta podía llevarme lejos de su alcance: un rayo quebró el cielo en miles de pedazos pequeños. Lo sentí en lo más profundo de mis huesos. ¿Pero sabes que estaba haciendo yo en ese instante? Mirándolo a él. Fantástico, feliz, vivo._ Brunnhilde deja de mirarlo. Alza la copa con su poderoso brazo derecho. En su honor, le dice mirando el cielo tornado gris. Thor alza la suya, las manos temblándole. El cielo tiembla con él. Grita. Ruge. Un rayo lo atraviesa —y no está seguro si es a él o al cielo. _Un brindis en tu honor, hermano_ , acuerda. Brunnhilde choca la copa contra la de él y un trueno retumba. De pronto Thor llueve. El cielo llueve. La vieja Valquiria no le dice nada. _Mirándolo._ _A Loki. Y sintiéndolo como una despedida._

_..._

_..._


	2. DOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigue siendo todo de Marvel.

> _And we will take_ _a good-will draught_
> 
> _for old times sake_
> 
> _-Auld land syne_

(Brindemos...)

 

 

**iii. Bucky & Steve.**

—Ey —le dice Steve, extendiendo una mano y apoyándola sobre su hombro. Grande, cálida, paciente. Hay olor a pinos a su alrededor. Bucky niega, soportando las terribles ganas de llorar que lo abruman con cada segundo que pasa. El aire frío del otoño le atraviesa los músculos. Quiere preguntarle _crees que Stark quisiera que el asesino de sus padres vaya a su maldito funeral_. En vez de eso se remueve en el asiento—. Nadie va a obligarte a bajar de la camioneta —Steve le habla junto a la puerta abierta como si escuchara las profundidades de su alma. _Nadie va a obligarte a nada nunca más,_ escucha en sus recuerdos, el olor de los bao bao de Wakanda—. Pero si vienes, eres bienvenido —le aprieta el hombro con cariño contenido—. Eres uno de nosotros, Buck.

 Steve se marcha dejando tras de sí un hilo de esperanza.

¿Se atreve a cortarlo?

 *

 No. No se atreve. Bucky termina por bajarse de la maldita camioneta.

 *

 Hay una larga discusión y una votación entre los que quedan después del funeral de Natasha Romanoff sobre quién debe devolver las piedras. Bucky no dice nada. Tampoco vota. Algunos lo miran curioso, como Rocket, pero nadie dice nada. Luego todos comienzan a dispersarse y Bucky tiene la incómoda sensación de que algo acaba de romperse, crack, de que a muchas de esas personas no las volverá a ver jamás. Son espaldas, hombros, que quedarán para siempre en su recuerdo. Thor y los locos del espacio se largan sin decir adiós. Los Ant-Man y las Wasp se despiden sin ceremonias. Clint Barton desaparece. Wanda también. Los Parker saludan. La nueva Cap se marcha con el juramento de que volverá si la necesitan. Pepper Potts se retira con Morgan entre sus brazos y James Rhodes acompañándolas. Happy Hogan se disculpa, tiene que llevar a Harley a su casa. Shuri se marcha con Okoye y T’Challa con la promesa de que Wakanda es y seguirá siendo su hogar, si así lo desea. La misma cortesía le extiende a Steve. La sonrisa que le regala Shuri es algo débil. Nick Fury y Maria Hill se deslizan sin que nadie los vea. Bruce Banner se excusa. Sam los mira, le da una palmada a Steve, y se marcha murmurando _mañana será un día de locos_. Solo quedan Steve y él frente a la chimenea de la cabaña. El fuego crepita. Nadie culpa ni reprocha ni detiene a los que se marchan. Bucky menos que menos. Dos funerales en un día perturbarían a cualquiera. Las decisiones que tomaron perturbarían a cualquiera.

 —Bucky—

 Bucky cierra los ojos en contra de su voluntad. Es un impulso. Steve no sigue con lo que sea que iba a decirle. Alguna excusa barata. Alguna mierda patriótica. Alguna porquería cursi. Alguna estupidez. Su cuerpo se tensa, sus músculos crujen, y esas ganas de llorar vuelven renovadas. La discusión. La votación. Su silencio y las miradas sobre él de algunos que levantaron la mano por el sí. Pepper Potts y su comentario frente a la mesada de la cocina _a veces es difícil amar a quienes amamos, ¿no lo crees?_ Sam Wilson cerrando su boca por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad. 

 Otra misión suicida.

 —Iré contigo —le dice a Steve, ojos cerrados, dirigiéndose a la chimenea que crepita.

 Crack.

 —Buck, yo—

 —Y no es algo que vamos a discutir.

 Se levanta de pronto y sin darle oportunidad de retrucar. Esta vez el que se larga es él. Sube las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos picándole. Sabe que está llorando antes siquiera de llegar al final de las escaleras. Steve no le dice nada. No lo llama. No pone excusas. No habla. Es el último que queda frente a la chimenea.

 *

 En la mañana Bruce Banner se parte en carcajadas cuando el estúpido de Sam  le grita a Steve: _¡¿AH?! ¡¿Cómo que vas a dejar que Barnes te acompañe?! ¡¿Y yo qué?!_

 Steve no sabe dónde meter el rostro y cuando lo mira pidiendo auxilio Bucky lo ignora. Los gritos de Sam se intensifican y Bucky rueda los ojos. El traje es incómodo, le pica todo el cuerpo y arrancarle una manga no fue precisamente un trabajo limpio. Se sube a la plataforma mientras oye los balbuceos incoherentes de Steve. Se voltea a ver a Banner, su sonrisa radiante y perturbadora, y Bucky decide que ya vio suficientes criaturas verdes y violetas y extraterrestres para que le duren toda una vida.

 —Terminemos de una vez con esto, doc.

 Sam le dirige una mirada asesina al mismo tiempo que Bruce Banner asiente divertido:— ¿Perdona? ¿Qué no ves que es-? Banner aprieta su panel y ninguno de los dos escucha cuál es el final de la pregunta de Sam. El mundo se vuelve un tornado de colores psicodélicos y lo único que Bucky piensa mientras sigue a Steve a través del reino cuántico es en cuántas horas seguidas va a dormir después de que terminen con esto.

 *

 Regresar las Piedras no es fácil. Guardan el Teseracto para lo último.

 *

 La base militar vibra de gente; una marea de abejas zumbado con objetivos tan dispares y secretos que no podrías jamás terminar de armar el rompecabezas. Son los años 70 y se nota en los cortes de la ropa, en los uniformes militares, en los peinados, en las armas, en los vehículos, en la forma en la que habla la gente. Bucky siente el roce del hombro de Steve contra el suyo. Lo mira.

 —¿Esta es…?

 Steve asiente, demasiado serio. Una sensación terrible, como líquido pegajoso, frío y resbaladizo, se desliza por su espina dorsal. La base donde el Capitán América nació. La base que sirvió como primer cuartel de SHIELD. La primera base que se infestó con agentes de HYDRA. La base que también albergó al Soldado de Invierno en algún momento de la historia, probablemente después de la caída del Muro de Berlín. La base que Peggy Carter y Howard Stark protegieron con uñas y dientes en sus momentos de gloria. Tantos fantasmas del pasado amontonados en un solo lugar, tantos fantasmas que no son fantasmas. Están vivos. Ahí, junto a él, junto a Steve. Respiran. Muerden. Steve le toca el antebrazo y Bucky se sobresalta.

 —¿Todo bien? —los ojos de Steve son preocupación hecha carne.

 Bucky toma aire con profundidad. El aire huele a metal oxidado y pólvora quemada.

 —No —es sincero.

 —Hagamos esto rápido entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

 Ambos asienten y emprenden el camino. Se mueven coordinados, como siempre lo han hecho; esa extraña simbiosis que tenían incluso cuando la cabeza de Steve le llegaba apenas a la altura de su clavícula. Ahora se suma el paso militar, adquiridos en tiempos donde el bien y el mal parecían distinguirse con facilidad, el pecho inflado, el paso uno-dos-tres firme, la cabeza en alto. Entran al bunker, bajan por el ascensor, navegan entre los pasillos, dejan la última de las Piedras, el Teseracto, en la caja de seguridad de donde la extrajeron la primera vez. Días, semanas, casi meses en el futuro, en otra vida. Apenas minutos, segundos, en el pasado, en esta vida. Su brillo celeste y siniestro muere para siempre; hasta que algún loco genocida la vuelva a utilizar. Bucky se ve tentada a destruirla. Ve en los ojos de Steve la misma intención. Ambos niegan. Se obligan a apartarse, se acompañan mutuamente, se apoyan. No les corresponde tocar el pasado, no les corresponde cambiar otro futuro. El presente duele, sí, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para modificarlo. Solo seguir adelante. Vuelven a navegar por los pasillos pero toman otro giro. Bucky frunce el ceño. No dice nada, siguiendo, confiando en el paso de Steve. El aire se le atraganta cuando llegan frente a una puerta. La espalda de Steve está de pronto a miles de años de su alcance.

  _Directora Margaret Carter._

No confía en su voz; aun así se obliga a hablar, obliga a sus cuerdas vocales a emitir sonido.

 —¿Steve?

 Un silencio.

 —Quería venir a despedirme, una última vez —Steve no se da vuelta. Hay un temblor en su voz—. Pero luego recordé las palabras de Peggy. _El mundo ha cambiado_ —hace una pausa tan larga que Bucky teme que Steve no continúe. Mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo, nervioso—. _Y nadie de nosotros puede volver atrás—_

Se quiebra su voz. Crack. Crack. Bucky está ahí con él en un pestañear, a la mierda si alguien los ve, a la mierda todo, rodeando su cuello, rodeando su cintura, atrayendo todo ese cuerpo enorme de Steve hacia el suyo, refugiándolo de los fantasmas que caminan descalzos y vuelven a tener carne entre sus miembros espectrales. El pasado no es un lugar al que ninguno de los dos pertenezca, aunque nacieran y crecieran en él. Ya no es su casa. Nunca lo fue.

 —Vamos a casa —le susurra contra sus cabellos.

 Steve niega contra su pecho, furioso, con fuerza, queriendo enterrarse en él:—N-no todavía, Bucky. Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes.

 Bucky no quiere seguir en ese infierno un minuto más. Pero por Steve haría lo que fuera.

 —De acuerdo.

 *

 Howard Stark está tan sorprendido de verlos que lo único que atina a hacer es toser y toser y toser y toser por lo que parecen horas, escupiendo su muy caro y fino whisky.

 *

 — _¿…toy hablando con Steve aún?_

La voz de Sam es lo primero que viene. Luego los colores. Luego las formas. Luego el lugar empieza a tener consistencia. Luego todo tiene sentido y ya el mundo no es un lugar de colores psicodélicos que cambian de forma si pestañeas y si no lo haces. Luego es el grito estrangulado de Bruce Banner y justo pegado, en una continuación que le deja los tímpanos vibrando, viene el grito escandaloso de Sam. _Dios,_ ese hombre todo lo que hace con su vida es gritar.

 —¡¿STEVE?!

 Bucky se gira a mirar a Steve. Sus ojazos azules le devuelve la mirada, brillando, centellando, tan felices que parecen a punto de explotar. Bucky se sienta a punto de explotar. La sombra eterna que estaba suspendida desaparece y deja solo su fantasma, su parte más mortal, la parte que Bucky sabe siempre estará ahí pero que de todas formas Steve puede abrazar. Mira las arrugas que no se fueron, las arrugas nuevas, el cabello con algunos tintes blancos, apenas comenzando a mostrarse, la nariz, los labios, la frente, las orejas, el cuello. Mira sus manos sosteniendo la valija, ahora vacía, y el whisky que Howard Stark les regaló antes de marcharse. _Para que celebren, eh, supongo. Buen viaje, Cap, Sargento Barnes._ Mira el traje que quedó demasiado grande en ese cuerpo que decidió abandonar el suero. Mira al _pequeño_ Steve. Mira al _gran_ Steve. Y en un impulso feroz se arroja sobre él y lo abraza. La valija y el whisky caen a la plataforma. Clank. Steve lo recibe en sus brazos. Lo abraza con la misma ferocidad.

 Ambos lloran.

 *

  _—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?_

_—Es hora de que el Capitán América descanse. O muera, si lo prefieres. Es tiempo de… avanzar. Tengo ganas de vivir, Buck. Tengas ganas de vivir contigo, si me lo permites._

_—¿Estás de broma, Steve? —Bucky le toma el rostro, su rostro fino y pequeño, entre sus manos. Lo besa, con los labios, con los dientes, con la lengua, con la boca entera—. El que debería preguntar eso soy yo._

_Ambos tienen gusto a whisky._

**iv. Pepper ( & Tony).**

 

Alguien le pregunta si van llevarse la caja de herramientas que _aparentemente_ habla. El muchacho se ve desconcertado por el aparato, parado a unos prudentes cinco metros y mirando al robot con aprehensión. Pepper se ríe, mechones de pelo sueltos cayendo sobre sus mejillas, el sudor deslizándose por la espalda. Siente cada peso, uno tras otro, sobre sus hombros. Está cansada, pero se ríe. Las mudanzas son espantosas y nunca va a acostumbrarse al proceso, no importa cuántas veces lo haga; y eso que desde que conoció a Tony _solo_ van cuatro veces. Niega con la cabeza y le dice al muchacho que no es una caja de herramientas, y ciertamente habla. Luego le dice que sí, asintiendo, y advirtiéndole que no se sienta ofendido si le dice algo inapropiado y extraño. Es un prototipo que Tony no tuvo el corazón de tirar y al que le enseñó toneladas de palabrotas. Pepper tampoco tiene el corazón de tirarlo. (Ninguna de las porquerías que se encuentran en el garaje-taller). _Todos mis inventos son, de alguna forma, mis bebés, cariño_. Su sonrisa se suaviza. Oh, Tony, lo sé. El muchacho agarra al robot, que le suelta un quítame las manos de encima tú sucio troll, lo mete en una de las cajas, y se marcha por las puertas abiertas de par en par casi corriendo; uno de los supervisores le grita que tenga cuidado, que lo que le falta es que se caiga de bruces y se rompa los dientes. _Lo sé, Tony,_ piensa con ferocidad. Ya hubo varios accidentes con las pelotitas de protón que Pepper prefiere no recordar. Y otro con algo que está segura era una tostadora; al menos parecía eso. Y otro… Hay tantas cosas que todavía falta cargar al avión, tantos inventos de Tony que Pepper no tiene idea cuántos días más van a necesitar para terminar de cargar todo y mudarse devuelta a Malibú. Happy se ve exhausto de tan solo entretener a Morgan, cada vez más interesada en entrar al prohibido garaje-que-no-es-taller de papi, y ojea con envidia a Peter, quien entra y sale con cajas que lo doblegan en tamaño como si no pesaran nada. Los años no vienen solos, eh, le dice May a su lado apoyando una caja en el suelo y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Ella también está sudorosa y desarreglada. Rhodes suelta una carcajada desde algún lugar lejano del taller-¡no!-garaje, logrando que Dum-E se sobresalte y mueva su único brazo robot de improvisto y golpee justo en el pecho a uno de los muchachos de la mudanza, quien cae hacia una de las estanterías y la tumba, cayendo sobre la de al lado. De pronto hay un efecto mariposa, caen como dominó, una tras otra. Cinco perfectas estanterías tumbadas en menos de un minuto. Levantan hasta polvo y Pepper espera que nada de lo que se rompió sea radioactivo. Morgan suelta un gritito, Rhodes un _ups,_ Happy se pone blanco y Peter y May cierran los ojos al mismo tiempo; el mismo gesto en sus rostros aunque no compartan sangre. La supervisora en jefe se pone a gritar, frustrada, gesticulando con las manos, _otro_ accidente que los retrasará _más_ días y esto no terminará _nunca_ y por qué diablos aceptó el _maldito_ trabajo de mudanza cuando _sabía_ se trataba de _Stark Industries_ y al bendito diablo con la paga _renunciará_ en cuanto acabe con e _sto_. Pepper siente el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. Late. Una punzada profunda entre los ojos. Una punzada profunda en la nuca. Late.

 _La misma sensación…_ cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta tres, y cuando los abre ya sabe lo qué tiene que hacer. Años de experiencia. No, le dice a May, los años no vienen solos. Aplaude, llamando la atención. Todas las cabezas se giran a mirarla. Son unas veinte. Creo que es tiempo de que nos tomemos un descanso. El alivio es colectivo, aunque los trabajadores lo disimulen. Pueden pasar a tomar algo y descansar un rato, e invita hacia la puerta cubierta de dibujos de Morgan con pinches con un gesto de sus manos. Uno a uno se marchan y cuando Happy pasa a su lado Pepper le ruega con su mejor cara de perro mojado que les sirva limonada o algo fuerte de la cabina de licores. Happy asiente. Peter la mira largo y tendido, confuso por su no-movimiento, pero May le pone una mano sobre su hombro y juntos desaparecen por la puerta que conecta el garaje (el-taller-no-es-ningún-taller-Peps) con la casa. Morgan también la mira. _¿Mami?_ Ahora voy, linda. Pídele a Happy te haga leche con chocolate, si quieres. Morgan asiente, vibrante con su felicidad sencilla, y también desaparece por la puerta. Pepper se queda de un suspiro sola en el garaje que _es_ taller. _Siempre fuiste pésimo para ocultarme cosas, Tony._ Desde algún lugar la carcajada de Tony estalla. ¿Tú crees? Le habla el recuerdo. Pepper niega y camina entre el espacio que con cada cosa que sacan se va limpiando, se va ampliando, se va vaciando. Se ve tan _normal_ sin las cosas de Tony en él, tan garaje, tan esto-nunca-fue-un-taller. Tiene que esquivar y abrirse camino entra las cosas que se cayeron cuando se tumbaron las estanterías. Hay de todo en el piso y les llevará horas limpiarlo. Tornillos, aleaciones de metales que desconoce, una caja de herramientas, mapas, lápices, partes de droides, frascos rotos, un logo de los Vengadores que parpadea y larga una musiquita ridícula. Pepper se para frente al logo. Es realmente ridícula esa música. _¿En serio, Tony?_ ¡Ey, sin juzgar! Nunca dije ser un genio en marketing, solo en todo lo demás. Se arrodilla frente al logo. Las luces cambian de colores. Azul. Violeta. Rojo. Verde. Naranja. Amarillo. Vuelve a empezar. Con cada parpadeo trasmutan. Y la musiquita acompaña. Es tan ridículamente Tony. Lo toma en sus manos con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz, la gran V sin un solo rasguño, y sintiéndose la persona más ridícula del planeta tierra, no, del universo, lo atrae hacia su pecho. Le da un apretón. Se levanta con el logo entre sus manos, latiendo junto a su corazón, y sigue el camino esquivando más porquerías en el suelo hasta que llega a la bóveda. Pesa como cinco toneladas y Pepper sabe que tendrán que abandonarla y construir una nueva en Malibú. No vale la pena trasladarla. Pone el código de seguridad, su mano, su ojo, da un poco de su sangre, _en serio Tony,_ y finalmente el reconocedor de voz: señorita Potts. La bóveda se abre sin un sonido. Dentro están los trajes de Iron-Man y Rescue, el de Tony, el suyo, uno al lado del otro, y el estúpido champaña que nunca llegaron a abrir entre los dos en el suelo, el que se suponía debían descorchar cuando Tony le diera el traje, el que quedó en la bóveda y el que quedará en ella. También hay dos copas. Pepper se sienta en el piso y mira hacia los trajes frente a ella, uno al lado del otro sin tocarse, brillantes, arreglados, sin rastros de la batalla. Sin rastros de muerte, pero tampoco de vida. El logo de los Vengadores cambia de luces y vibra, la música igual de intensa y estúpida. Una de sus manos suelta el logo y agarra la botella de champaña. Mira hacia Iron-Man. Mira al primero de todos ellos, al segundo, al último. Mira a Iron-Man y mira a Tony en él, en su coraza protectora, en su interior cálido, en el lugar donde Tony se ponía una máscara donde por fin podía ser él, Anthony Edward Stark. Levanta la botella hacia él y cuando habla, la voz le sale congestionada, feroz, casi un grito desde las entrañas. _Por los viejos tiempos, Tony. Por nuestro amor._ Tony le sonríe, radiante, el amor entre sus labios, y su mano se apoya sobre la Pepper alrededor de la botella. Ya no puede oír su voz. Pero eso es un brindis, una celebración, una tristeza y un momento sellado para siempre con felicidad. Una sonrisa enmarcada por unos anteojos. Pepper aprieta la botella y el logo. No es un dolor de cabeza lo que siente. Son lágrimas que calientes se deslizan por sus mejillas.

...

...


End file.
